profilers and vigilantes
by Aranel43
Summary: the league is off-world leaving youngjustice under the eyes of the BAU. there will be kidnapping because when you put the two most kidnapping prone people in the universe together something has to happen
1. Chapter 1

**hey these are like my two favorite shows and i didnt think there were quite enough stories in this area this will start out kind of slow but i promise once it gets going that it will go fast. if i made a mistake just know that my younger brother is the one checking it over for me because he is amazing but we may not have caught something. anyways enjoy i hope!**

**disclaimer: not that this is necessary but i swear i dont own these shows**

**Chapter 1**

**Robin's POV**

"Team to briefing room now." Batman's voice came over the speaker system. The teens sitting in the rec room of mount justice looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you think it is" Wally asked they all turned and looked at me. "Hey don't look at me, I wasn't told we had a mission today." As far as I know we were supposed to have a while off since the league is going on their super-secret mission. I rolled my eyes under my glasses.

We entered the briefing room where Batman stood with a group of unfamiliar people. I quickly looked them over. There was a serious looking man in a suit with salt and pepper hair who looked like he was in charge. Next to him stood a shorter man who looked very confident he appeared to be the oldest in the group. On the boss man's other side there was a tall fit looking African American man. In addition to those there were two women one blonde and one a brunette. Lastly were a man and a woman. The man was young and looked like a teacher, he also seemed nervous in a big group. The woman had blonde hair with streaks and was very….. colorful. I looked to Batman for an explanation.

"Team this is the Behavioral Analysis Unit from Quantico. As you know the league will be on a mission off world and they will help you track down criminals. You will be paired with an agent. Agent Hotchner." The salt and pepper haired man stepped forward "please call me Hotch." "Agent Hotch will be with Aqualad. Agent Rossi will be with kid flash." The shorter Italian man stepped forward. "Agent Morgan will be with Superboy." The strong African American man walked up to superboy and stood beside him. "Agent Prentiss will be with Artemis." The dark haired woman looked up. "Agent jareau will be with Zatanna." The blond business like woman stepped forward and said "my friends call me JJ." Their technical analyst Garcia will be with Miss Martian." Robin had to laugh a little as the colorful woman stepped forward and said "tech goddess at your service" "and lastly Dr. Reid will be Robin." Robin looked at his new partner. The one that looked like a teacher stepped up. Agent Morgan spoke up looking worried "hey isn't Robin in Gotham like the city with the worst crime rate in the US?" Batman looked at Robin "I understand your worry but you must understand that Robin is the one here with the most experience and will protect Dr. Reid." Robin saw the worried look still on the team and Spoke "don't worry I've been in the hero business longer than superman I started when I was 9." The BAU team looked a little shocked. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

Batman then turned to address young justice and he looked strained. "The BAU team has been vetted by the league and has promised to keep any secrets we entrust them with. One of these secrets you have the choice to entrust them with is your ID, even Robin. It would make it easier to get help since the league is not here to have someone who knows who you are that is an adult so as much as I hate it. Masks off now and introduce yourselves. Robin was laughing inside the league must have beat Bruce into submission to get him to agree to this one. The rest of the team removed their masks and stared at Robin's blue eyes. He knew he would be questioned later but the look on Artemis' face was worth it. he heard her whisper "oh really funny freshman" under her breath.

They turned to the BAU Aqualad walked up to Hotch. He shook his hand "my name is Kaldur'anm but you can call me Kaldur." Wally sped to Rossi and said "my name is Wally West." before speeding off and introducing himself to every woman in the room. Everyone laughed when Artemis hit him over the head before turning to agent Prentiss and introducing herself. "My name is Artemis Crock." Prentiss smiled at her. Zatanna turned to JJ "My name stays the same so no exciting revealing of names sorry." M'gann flew over to the tech analyst Garcia. I would have to talk to her later if she really is a hacker like me. "My name is M'gann but you can call me Megan that's my earth name." she and Garcia both started to talk. They would get along great. Finally I walked forward as the team turned expectantly turned to me. I took a deep breath. "My name is Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick Dr. Reid." Dr. Reid just responded. "Um first of all call me Reid and second would that make Batman Bruce Wayne?" I turned to a Glaring Batman and said "Bruce I don't think you can hide from a genius profiler according to his Files he has an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory." The rest of the team glared at me "I thought you didn't know what this was about Dick." Wally glared in my direction. I had been on the receiving end of much worse glares so I just grinned "I didn't but while you guys were doing introductions I hacked the FBI and pulled their files." Garcia stared then laughed and said "sounds like he might be a match for you Reid baby, I have to find out how you did that I helped set up firewalls for those files." I grinned back.

Then the Zeta tubes went off. Black Canary and Green Arrow walked in "Batman time to go like now." he threw me one last glare at me as if to say "dont scare them and know explosions while i'm gone." then he dissapeared into the Zeta tube. I turned to both teams "so who has an idea about what to do now."

**hope i got Robin down okay anyways it wont always be from his POV. please give me any suggestions you have for whose point of view from the BAU team to use next. please review please and be nice but corrections are welcome thanks for reading.:)**


	2. talents

**hey this is chapter duo.**

** this is NOT slash morgan is just uber protective of Reid by the way so if you like that kind of stuff it wont be happening here.**

**this is just the BAU seeing the team's talents.**

**Chapter 2**

Morgan's POV

I spoke up "how about you show us what you can do and then we show you how to profile." That Robin kid grinned and told us to follow him to the training room. He was practically bouncing off the walls actually he was literally bouncing off the walls doing acrobatics. My partner Conner aka superboy was crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath. He looked like a pretty moody guy but from what I could tell he was really a nice guy. I looked at the rest of the team they all seemed pretty excited. The Martian was chatting excitedly with Garcia and then morphed to look like Garcia. Garcia squealed they would work well together. Even Artemis who had looked kind of ticked off at first was talking animatedly to Prentiss. The room we entered was huge and the training equipment inside was very advanced.

Robin piped up "hey since everybody knows my ID and I can do my really advanced acrobatics does anybody want to see?" He seemed genuinely excited and since the whole idea behind me asking to see their talents was to see what Reid's protector could do I agreed. I mean Reid gets hurt so often we probably should hire a bodyguard. The kid climbed up to the top and grabbed the bars then he swung out and did a quadruple flip. He then proceeded to do the most advanced acrobatics I've ever seen. He was practically flying. I could see the awe on both teams faces. I guessed the other team had never seen this. It made me feel better about leaving Reid in his hands but I still wanted to see his combat skills. I mean you don't beat down bad guys with a fancy flip.

So I called up "hey kid what do you usually do during training." He came down grinning and said "well we usually spar. Black canary usually pairs us up but since Black canary isn't here and she is in charge of training I guess I am the next best thing." He stood still for a moment thinking and said "M'gann and Artemis full powers and combat now." The two girls walked to the center of the room and squared off. Artemis then rushed M'gann and started to punch her but she quickly flew upward and around turning invisible. Artemis took out her bow and looked around her warily. She suddenly turned and shot an arrow that leaked smoke gas showing where Miss Martian was. The Fight ended quickly after that. M'gann took Artemis' bow using her mind but Artemis' combat skills were impressive. Me and the team clapped as they both stepped down panting a little.

Robin spoke again "Kaldur and wally you're up next." Hotch shook Kaldur's hand "good luck." Kaldur merely smiled and bowed. I sized him up he looked like he could deal some damage. He pulled out his blue glowing things. I'm not sure what they do. Kid flash put up fists and started moving his feet at super speed and joked around. "Come on Kaldur bring it on." Kaldur stood still as Wally rushed him and waited till he was past. I have to hand it to the kid he keeps his cool. He pulled out the glowing blue things and somehow formed them into whips. He waited for kid flash to come back around and using the whips tripped him onto his back. _Kid flash fail. _Wally pouted "I just wasn't ready." He looks like he could be impulsive but powerful. I laughed a little and shouted Rossi "have fun Rossi." Wally glared at me trying to reserve what dignity he had left. Then he stalked off rubbing his back.

Robin spoke again "superboy you ready." Wow this kid must be confident to face off superman's clone. Superboy growled and stepped up. Superboy rushed toward robin but robin wasn't there. A cackle rang through the room and echoed eerily. Superboy tilted his head and looked up. He jumped to the rafters and then two forms came tumbling down. Robin shot his grappling hook and landed lightly to the side while superboy landed hard. Robin rushed him and after a short exchange brought superboy down. He grinned at all of us. Then turned to me "did I convince you I deserve the cape." he grinned knowing he had. I just nodded. My team clapped and he bowed.

then he asked Miss martian to demonstrate her thing. we immediately heard a voice in our heads. "hey guys it's me don't freak out this is how we communicate during missions so you should probably get used to this cause sometimes i forget to shut it off." okay this is insanely weird but that is one cool chick. I saw M'gann blush i realized everyone could hear my thoughts. everyone laughed at me. robin asked superboy to demonsrtate his powers which were awesome i was glad to be working with him. then wally ran to china and brought back a souvenir for everyone in 20 seconds. "sorry the lines were long" he then gave the first souvenir to prentiss grinning before artemis knocked him over again withan impact arrow. she shot off a few more arrows hitting some tiny targets. robin did the same with his bird-a-rangs i think he called them. remind me not to get on either of their bad sides. aqualad or kaldur showed off his water talents. then dick proceeded to show us his last talent: the batglare. we all froze and backed up a bit. i definitely think Reid is in good hands.

Just then a beeping sound came from the computers. robin stopped glaring and ran to the controls. Robin hooked up to the computer and pulled a report on the screen then turned to us "time to show your stuff Arkham just had a breakout and two face escaped." We all looked at one another and smiled.

**so i know that was a bit tedious and long but i'm getting to the good parts. and the batglare is a superpower. please review**


	3. disconcerted

**hey sorry this is kind of starting off slow. and btw just to clear up any ideas you may have in the next chapter i am not trying to make wally gay he is just overprotective of his best friend so sorry if that comes off the wrong way not how i intended it. enjoy mei amicorum**

**oh and if you have not seen it go right now and see the avengers. BEST MOVIE EVER. **

**disclaimer: i do not own anything except for... oh who am i kidding i own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Robin turned to the BAU team "this is my city what do you need to know about Two-face?" Reid spoke "well what is his physcological problem if he was in Arkham and what is there anything he is obsessed with?" Rossi added in "and what has he done on previous breakouts?" "That's easy to answer he is obsessed with the number two because half of him is different than the others. He tends to commit crimes with the number two involved. Oh and I guess you would need to know he makes all his decisions based on a coin toss." Morgan looked up "kid you know your villains are crazy right." "Yup goes with the territory." Hotch put in a word "so does anything to do with twos stick out right away to anyone?" Reid looked around "well tomorrow is the 22nd." The team just watched as the profilers debated back and forth. The Profilers finally came back "do you have any pictures of crime scenes he was responsible for." "Sure but what do you have so far" Reid spoke "well obviously he struggles with a sense of inadequacy because he needs something to make the decisions for him….."

The conversation went on with everyone but Robin and Kid flash looking confused by the end of it. The BAU finally sent them to the 2nd bank of Gotham because it was where he had been defeated last and they thought he would need to prove himself superior again. Robin looked fairly impressed as did the rest of the team. They invited the BAU to come with them. Morgan laughed "no thanks kid I'm not going anywhere near your psychopath friend." They settled for a video feed so the BAU could keep an eye on them and the team left to go take down two-face.

When the kids had left the BAU talked among themselves. "They are really nice especially Megan" Garcia squealed. Morgan smiled "whatever you say gorgeous." They were talking for a few moments before Reid looked up at them "guys I think you should see this." The fear in his voice made them look at the screen. They saw the teen superheroes engaging men with guns. "Did any of them have on vests?" Rossi sounded worried. They all looked at each other then back at the screen their eyes scanning to make sure the whole team was intact. They all gasped when they saw a bullet graze Artemis but she ignored it and shot a net at the man. The other kids were getting punched and dealing out some of the same. Superboy was slamming into the goons and was not hurt because of his invulnerability. Kid Flash appeared to be dodging well and no one had landed a hit so far on Robin.

Then they saw Robin separate from the group and flip towards Two Face. Two Face shot his machine gun at him while he dodged gracefully and jumped finally kicking away the gun and knocking the villain out with a punch to the jaw. The other teens had wrapped up the goons in the meantime. They finally left and entered the bio ship flying off screen. Hotch turned off the screen and they all sat shocked. the teens had people shooting a them."They're just kids." Garcia said shakily. They were silent for a while before they heard the zeta tubes announce the arrival of the team.

They rushed to the kids who were chatting happily and high fiving although Robin winced when he hit Artemis' hand. "Guys I'm going to go to the medbay and patch up my arm I'll be back in a bit." Reid stepped forward "what's wrong with your arm?" the team voiced the same question. "It's not a big deal." He started to walk towards the medbay before Wally rushed over and grabbed his arm revealing a bleeding bullet hole that he had been hiding with his cape. "What about getting shot isn't a big deal" Morgan asked; a little mad that the kid would hide that. "Guys don't worry I know how to deal with bullet wounds okay I've had them before and it went all the way through so it's okay." They all followed him to the infirmary. He started to bandage his arm glaring at them so intensely everyone backed off. "Dude are you sure that is the only wound you have?" "Yes Wally I am sure." He sighed. But before he could protest Wally had his tunic off and everyone was staring at his torso that was covered in scars and a bandage he had acquired recently. He sighed and put his tunic back on "and that is why I treat my injuries alone Wally." Hotch frowned "where did all those scars come from?"

Robin looked at everyone's faces and deciding he was not getting away without answering. "I work in Gotham remember it's a rough town and I had a run in with Riddler last week. So can we all quit staring at me and worry about Artemis who is bleeding by the ways"

Wally ran to Artemis checking her over even more carefully than Robin and looking worried. The Rossi chuckled a little but sobered up looking at the bruises that were going unnoticed on everyone else. "Why are you not worried about your other wounds?" JJ almost looked protective. Aqualad noticed the bruises and scrapes "oh these are nothing to worry about we have gotten worse in training." The BAU team was a little shocked especially Reid who was still looking at Robin's bullet wound. Robin misinterpreted his look as fear and spoke "don't worry I won't actually let you near the psychos from my town you will either be here or the cave most of the time."

Reid looked at him. "I wasn't scared just a little confused about why you aren't completely freaked out right now. I mean we all have gotten our fair share of bruises cuts and bullets but you are 13 and it is a little disconcerting." The teens all groaned and looked at robin "mighty concerting of you to worry but we are fine." He cackled and disappeared off into the darkness. Young justice looked at the BAU "don't ask please" superboy growled. Then the rest of the kids followed Robin to their rooms.

Once they left Hotch turned to his team." I know they are comfortable with this but I am not so when we go with them to their cities we will join them as back up got it?" there were no objections.

**k. the next couple of chapters will be the teams bonding and i have had it pointed out that i should not use known villains so if you have a really obscure villain or an original one you would like to send in i would appreciate it lots otherwise... the joker is going to have a great time terrorizing people:)**

** thanks for reading**


	4. M'gann and Garcia

**hey sorry for not updating in a while exams and my mom breaking my computer factored into that. thank you sooooo much for the reviews i am already working on the next chapter sorry about the shortness neither of these characters really has much deep tragic stuff in their background besides the white martian thing**

**anywho read on**

M'gann and Garcia

All their wounds patched up and the BAU ready to go everyone exited the cave through the Zeta tubes. Everyone except M'gann and Garcia. Superboy would usually stay but superman was finally acting a little friendlier and had asked him to watch metropolis. they watched their friends exit the cave then Garcia turned to Miss Martian "well are you going to show me around Miss Mint?" M'gann sent her a questioning look so she said "I give everyone a nickname" M'gann smiled and laughed. Earth people are still so strange even being here for almost a year she thought to herself.

"Well first I thought we would go to my room and pick yours. Oh and then go on a tour of the cave. I have to show you the bio ship. Then I thought maybe we could go to the kitchen and make cookies." She took a breath and turned to Garcia. "Does that sound good?" "It sounds perfect Miss Mint let's go." M'gann and Garcia started walking towards her room. M'gann asked something that had been on her mind "so what other nicknames do you call people." "Well I really only call Derek things and it's mostly stuff like my Chocolate god of thunder, baby boy, Chocolate Adonis stuff like that." M'gann giggled and kept walking well floating really.

They arrived at her room. It was plain except for a few posters and her pinkish red blanket. "Oh we need to work on this later." Garcia looked determined. "Okay let's find you a room." M'gann said brightly. She led Garcia across the hall to an empty room. "Will this work." She looked like she was trying really hard to please Garcia. Garcia looked around. "This will be great just let me set up. "About an hour later the room was freakishly colorful and had crazy figures around the room. "Now" she jumped on her now fuzzy and purple bed. "Tell me about yourself."

M'gann floated over to the bed and lay on her stomach head in hands. "Well I am a Martian if you couldn't tell. Martian Manhunter is my uncle so when he came to visit mars I stowed away in his ship. He decided to let me stay and become part of the team." she spoke in garcia's mind _i help keep a link between team members on missions like this._She smiled at Garcia "what about you how did you get stuck with a group of people in suits." Garcia shifted a little "I kind of sort of got on the FBI's list for hacking so if you can't beat em join em." M'gann looked delighted "you and Robin need to get together sometime." She shrugged grinning a little. "So what's up with you and super grumpy?" M'gann blushed "we've been dating for a while what about you and Derek?" Garcia snorted "we are definitely not dating. Now how about that tour you promised." M'gann brightened up. "I love giving tours!" they began to walk to the training room "obviously this is the training room...

One tour, a dozen burned cookies, and a dozen normal cookies later M'gann and Garcia were sitting watching Hello Megan on the TV."you seriously based your opinions of earth off of a tv show?" M'gann grinned "i used to love watching these shows and they were the only look at earth i got so yes i thought that was how earth was" Garcia laughed. "Wonder what Derek and Conner are doing?" Garcia flipped on the news channel showing Morgan attacking some normal bad guys with superboy behind him beating up some sort of monster. "sooo that's what they are doing."


End file.
